Where's Shepard?
by Ellwyndara
Summary: Takes place from the perspective of FemShep's teammates, Liara and Garrus. They are running toward the beam that leads to the Citadel. Sorry, this is a complete story. The story of FemShep and Liara continues to Please Wake Up then Time Off at Last. Sorry for any confusion.
1. Chapter 1

The shuttle was on its way. Liara was deep in thought; she didn't hear the intercom say one minute to landing. It has been 10 days since she saw Shepard, 10 days since the war with the Reapers ended. 10 days of nothing but death.

It was 10 days ago when she and Garrus were on the ground with Shepard trying to make it to the beam that lead to the Citadel. Liara saw a flash of red light just after that horrible sound the Reapers always made right before firing, a sound she will never forget. She was thrown off of her feet and into a concrete wall. She was lucky enough to have placed a barrier on herself midair, otherwise her injuries may have been worse. It all goes black from there. She woke up to find Garrus leaning over her. And the dreadful sounds of the Reapers and more red beams hitting all around them. Gun fire, flashes of light coming from everywhere. "Shepard! Where is she!" says Liara and she sits up, "Agghh" she screams clutching at her right said as it feels like it has been ripped apart.

"Lie still Liara, or else you are going to bleed out" says Garrus. _Liara thinks to herself bleed out what is bleed out_. Liara ignores Garrus and asks for Shepard. Garrus makes Liara lie back down. "Liara, you are going to bleed to death if you keep moving around, now lie still!"

Liara has never heard such urgency from Garrus before; she must be in bad shape. She looks up into the sky and sees flashes of light which can only be the ships shooting at each other. "Where is Shepard?"

Garrus answers "I don't know." He is taping something to Liara's side. She winces in pain. "I saw her hit the beam and then the beam disappeared." Liara didn't even see that much. The last thing she remembers is seeing Shepard running toward the beam before she was thrown.

"So she made it. What is happening, did it work?" Just as she finished her question, the red beam that was firing suddenly stopped. The horrible sound the Reapers made also stopped. Gunfire from the soldiers on the ground, seem to slow. A very eerie silence started to develop. Both were afraid to breathe. Garrus stopped taping Liara's side and looked up at the closest Reaper which was about 2 city blocks away from them. The huge machine seemed to stagger a bit, and then slowly, slowly started to fall. It made a huge crashing sound and Garrus and Liara could feel the ground shake. Liara looked around, she could see off in the distance, other Reapers falling as well.

Garrus and Liara looked at each other eyes wide, jaws dropped. They wanted to believe what they were seeing, but could it really be happening? Garrus looked over his shoulder then back to Liara after what seemed a minute and said "She did it. She really did it."

Then they heard it. Cheering. The soldiers that were still alive were cheering and they could hear them. This is when reality hit Liara. "By the Goddess, she did it. It's over Garrus, it's really over."

Garrus had a huge smile on his face; at least it looked like a smile. The Turian had quite a collection of facial scars and sometimes it was hard to tell. He said "Stay here, I am going to get some help. You are in no shape to walk."

Before Liara could protest, Garrus was gone. She just laid there. She touched her hand to her right side and it came away wet with blood. She was feeling light headed suddenly and was starting to get nervous that she was going to pass out. She rested her head against a rock and as she looked up she saw it. A big red orange explosion in the sky. Liara felt panic all of a sudden. She was trying to think what could be so big that would cause an explosion of that size. Perhaps the Destiny Ascension, the asari dreadnaught ship, but she feared it must be something much, much bigger.

She heard footsteps and she turned her head to see Garrus followed by a few soldiers. One had a kit of some sort. Before coming to her aid, they all stopped in their tracks to look up as now they could hear the sound of the explosion. "Holy shit!' said one of the soldiers. That has got to be the Citadel."

Garrus quickly changed the subject when he saw Liara's face. "Come on let's get her some help." A few more soldiers came up with a stretcher. One knelt down to check on Liara's wound. Liara was staring up at the sky. "I'm going to give you something for the pain. You will probably fall asleep." Liara didn't hear a word and slowly it turned black again.

* * *

Liara woke up on a cot under a tent. There was a lot of commotion. She tried to sit up and pain shot up her right side taking her breath away. She laid down again trying to catch it. She didn't see him because he approached her from behind, but felt a hand on her right shoulder. "Take it easy Liara" said Garrus. "You need to heal."

"Garrus, how long have I been out? Where am I?"

"A make shift hospital that was set up to help the wounded." We are not far from where we were, about a mile or so back. "You have been out for about 10 hours now."

"10 hours. Has anyone heard from Shepard?"

Garrus just looked at Liara for a minute. He was baffled that Liara even thought she was still alive. "No Liara."

Liara with frustration said "We have to find her". "When can I get out of here?"

Garrus couldn't believe his ears. Liara truly believed that Shepard could still be alive, but he knew better. At least he thought he knew better. She was on the Citadel when it exploded after all, wasn't she? "Liara," Garrus said slowly. "The Citadel exploded. I don't know if there were any survivors."

Liara took a deep breath in and out trying to process what Garrus just said. "She remembers a big red orange explosion. Then some soldier saying it must have been the Citadel. "Do you know that for sure Garrus?"

"Well, no".

"Then don't tell me there are no survivors".

Just then a doctor walked by and Liara stopped him. "Excuse me doctor."

"Yes ma'am?"

"What can I do to get out of here?"

"Well, since you are in this area of the med tent, you are recovering from surgery, so I don't think you should be going anywhere any time soon."

"That is not what I asked. I need to get going and I am sure there are others that need this bed more than I do. What do I need to do to leave?"

Garrus knew better than to say anything. He has seen Liara's determination before and knew to stay out of the way.

The doctor looked perplexed. "Let me check on that and I will let you know." And he walked away.

Liara forced herself to sit up; Garrus did get up to lend a hand. Liara took a few deep breaths. It hurt… a lot and she was not sure if she really should attempt to stand up let alone walk.

As she sat there Garrus felt it was safe to say in his calming voice "Liara, "

"I don't want to hear it Garrus" "I am leaving this place and starting a search party. You can help with that or you can leave." Liara then shot him a look he knew not to argue with.

After looking at Liara and knowing she could not stand up if she wanted to, he said "I will find your doctor and see what medications you may need. You need to be smart Liara. It doesn't make sense to go looking for Shepard only to collapse during the search. Wait here until I come back and I will help you."

Liara could feel the tears coming. She was feeling dizzy from the pain and it hurt to breathe, so she lay back down. As she calmed her breathing the pain subsided a bit. But the tears came. All she could think about was Elly Shepard, trapped on the Citadel somewhere. Was she hurt? Was she in pain? Would Liara find her in time or would it be more of a recovery and not a rescue. All Liara could think about was when she lost Shepard the first time.

The Normandy was destroyed by a Collector ship and Elly was not on an escape pod. Liara could only draw one conclusion that she died when the ship exploded. It was only days later that her work in the information trading business revealed a source stating the Commander's body was found. Liara had found out that Shepard's body was being sold by the Shadowbroker to a Collector. Why the Collectors wanted the commander's body she did not know.

After careful planning and with the help of a Drell named Feron, Liara was able to get Shepard's body away from the Shadowbroker's elite hit man, only to turn her body over to Cerberus. It was one of the hardest things she has ever done in her young asari life. Miranda Lawson, a beautiful female human biotic approached Liara because she knew Liara was also looking for Commander Shepard. She told Liara that she worked for Cerberus and that she was overlooking Project Lazarus, a project specifically created to bring Commander Shepard back from the dead. The dilemma of course was giving the commander's body to a terrorist organization, or letting go of her completely. She did not want to do the latter, so she rationalized her decision as a good one because the world was better with Elly Shepard in it even if the people bringing her back were looked upon as evil.

Now two years later, Liara is once again faced with losing the commander. The night before the mission to get to the beam, Liara and Elly joined for only the third time in their relationship. War tends to get in the way of being able to see each other often. It was on this night that they told each other that they loved each other. So Liara was more determined than ever to find her.

"I've got your meds," said Garrus as he reached out his hand to help her sit up." The pain was not better with her second attempt at sitting. He saw the pain on her face. "Liara," he put his hand up to stop her from interrupting. "Hear me out. You sleep awhile. Let your side heal just a bit more. While you are doing that I will get us some transportation and some men to start with the search." "We are going to need to see what is left of the Citadel if there is anything left that is."

Liara thought about this for a minute and didn't disagree. It would take time to get a ship and some people to help with the search. "Okay Garrus, you are right. I need some more rest." Liara was relieved to be lying down again. She was extremely tired. Garrus gave her some pills to take, which she did. She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as she slowly fell asleep.

Garrus was happy to see Liara drift off so quickly. He had a lot of work to do. He was not sure where to start, so he decided to track down James Vega.

* * *

It had been almost 4 hours and the sun was going down. Garrus was not having any luck finding James Vega when suddenly he heard his voice from behind him. "Vega!" said Garrus. James was barking orders to some men then turned when he heard his name. He finished his thought, the men dispersed and Vega walked up to Garrus extending a hand, "Garrus, great to see you. Where is the Commander?"

Garrus shook Vega's hand and said "I don't know for sure Vega. She made it to the beam. I believe she was on the Citadel when it exploded, at least I think it exploded. What have you heard?"

James confirmed what Garrus said, "The Citadel did explode. The whole thing isn't gone though, some of the arms are still intact, and they cause quite the crater in the ground when they land though. It's been a bitch for the rescue teams. I heard two have been found so far. Search teams have found survivors on at least one of them right now. I think they just started searching the second one."

"Really?" "Any chance you can help me?"

"What do you need?"

"I need a shuttle and some man power to help search for Commander Shepard. Unless the Alliance has already started a search."

"Not that I know of, things are still pretty hectic. Communications are in and out. We are organizing the best we can. I am supposed to be helping move the less wounded out of this area to more of a staging area, but I can delegate. Let me help you. I can get my hands on a shuttle. Who else did you want for the search party?"

"Well, I am not sure. Liara is resting right now, recovering from surgery. Seeing James's expression Garrus quickly states that she will be fine. "She is very stubborn and wants to start looking for Shepard right away. It has been almost 10 days now, and if there is any chance of the Commander being alive, we need to hurry."

"Don't say another word. I'll get a shuttle, you get the people. I'll contact you when we are ready to go."

"Sounds good James thanks. Have you heard from the Normandy by chance?"

"Last I heard they joined Hackett in the fight on the front lines, but I have not heard from anyone since. Don't read into it though, like I said, our communications are in and out. I will let you know when I have the shuttle and am ready to go."

"Thanks" said Garrus and James walked off. Garrus looked around and could not believe the utter destruction he saw before him. It would take years upon years to rebuild this place, and others. His thoughts turn to his home world Palaven.

At least some of the arms of the Citadel survived, that was good news he did not know 5 minutes ago. Maybe Liara is right to have hope, but Garrus didn't want to think about it. After hearing about Shepard's death two years ago, it hit him harder than he expected. He had never worked with a human before. She was the first human Spectre and a Commander, she was just good people. Snapping himself out of the moment, Garrus noticed one of Liara's doctors walking by.

"Excuse me doctor." Garrus said approaching Dr. Bilus.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, you may remember me, I am Garrus Vakarian. You helped my friend Dr. Liara T'Soni the asari?"

"Oh yes, I remember. She is healing nicely. I just came from looking at her. She is sleeping. She is healing quickly; she should be ready to leave in a day or two."

"Actually," said Garrus, "I wanted to ask for your help again doctor."

"What is it?"

"I am getting a crew together to search for someone. Someone I believe is probably still alive and if found will need medical attention. Is there any chance you can come with me?"

Dr. Bilus didn't need to think about this request. "Are you blind?" "Can't you see what is going on around here? There are hundreds if not thousands of people needing medical care and you want me to go with you on some wild goose chase?"

"Easy doctor" replied Garrus. "I know how it sounds. But I need a couple of doctors to accompany me. If not you maybe you can …"

"So you are deaf too I take it. Turians he muffles. No one is going to go with you right now. There is too much to do and we don't have enough staff as it is." The doctor was completely flabbergasted.

Taking a deep breath, Garrus continued in his calm voice. "Doctor I know how busy you are and what I am asking must sound very selfish of me." He could see the doctor was about to interrupt him again, this time Garrus cut him off. "Please let me finish. The person we are looking for is responsible for defeating the Reapers. I need to find Commander Shepard and I need your help."

The doctor was a bit stunned when he heard Commander Shepard's name. He didn't follow people in the military, but it was hard not to know that Shepard was the face of the war against the Reapers.

"I am flattered that you want my help, but".

Garrus stepped in "Doctor. That blue asari that you operated on is going to wake up soon to start the search. I have a shuttle being readied as we speak. I will start a search party and I need medical personnel. Please tell me if I can count on you."

The doctor thought for a moment. "We have been working in shifts for the last couple of days to make sure we don't get burned out. My shift is almost over; I can grab a few doctors to come with me. We have to be back on duty in 12 hours though."

"You let me worry about that doctor." "Thank you. Please get your people ready. Is it safe to move Dr. T'Soni?

"She is healing quickly as I said. She will be in pain, but I don't think permanent damage will occur if she starts moving around too soon."

"Good. You have one hour to get your people ready. Meet back here Doctor Bilus. And thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Now that the medical staff was gathered and James had the shuttle on its way, Garrus decided to get Liara. She was just waking up when he sat down next to her.

"Garrus" yawns Liara. "What's the status?"

"The search team has been assembled and James is almost here with the shuttle. We are set to go." He stands and offers a hand to the blue asari.

Liara gladly takes the hand to help sit up. She takes a few deep breaths and while still holding on to Garrus stands up for the first time since her operation. She is a bit wobbly and feels a little light headed. Not too bad considering. Her right side though is screaming at her. Garrus sees the pain in her face.

"The doctor said you would be in a lot of pain since you are not going to get the needed rest." Before Liara could reply, he continued. "He said there would be no permanent damage. You should take one of these though to help with the pain. There is no telling how long this search will last and I need you at your best, well your almost best." He smiled.

"You are too kind Garrus" replies Liara as she takes one of her pills. She is still holding onto Garrus' hand. She doesn't think she can let go quite yet.

Garrus receives a call, "Garrus here." "Sounds good we are on our way." Turning to Liara, Garrus comments, "James is here with the shuttle. It is time to go. Do you think you can walk?"

Liara was not sure how to answer that question. Still holding onto Garrus she took a few steps. Not too bad she thought. She moved her hand to under his elbow as if he were her escort. "If you don't mind, I would like to lean on you until we reach the shuttle."

"Of course doctor."

* * *

James and the search crew were all set as some of the men made room for Liara to sit down in the shuttle. There were about 12 people in all, all soldiers and by the looks of them some biotics as well. Liara also noticed the medical staff.

Sitting next to Garrus, Liara realized that she had not let go of him. She turned to him and said, "Thank you for this Garrus." That is all the asari could say as she could feel the tears coming and did not want them to spill.

Squeezing her hand Garrus simply replied "Anytime."

James checked on everyone before heading to the pilot seat. He let Garrus and Liara know that the search of the first arm found of the Citadel was almost complete, but no Commander Shepard. The second arm has been located and that is the one they are heading for. They will be the second search team to arrive as one is already there setting up operations. With the news delivered, James heads for the pilot seat to get the shuttle moving. The trip should not take more than 30 minutes.

No one spoke during the short trip. 30 minutes felt like a lifetime to Liara. She would not allow herself to think of this trip as anything but a rescue mission. She lost Shepard once, she was not about to lose her again.

Lost in thought, Liara didn't hear the 1 minute to landing information Vega announced to the shuttle passengers. After landing, Garrus assisted Liara to a standing position then Liara patted his arm and said she was okay to walk on her own. The crew waited for Liara to disembark first. As the shuttle doors opened she saw Ashley Williams waiting.

"Ashley" said Liara reaching out a hand for help.

"Hi Liara" said Lt. Commander and Spectre Williams. Ashley was asked to be the second human spectre for the Alliance Council after the Reapers started their attack on earth.

Ashley was under Commander's Shepard's command when they hunted down and eliminated Saren and Sovereign, the lone Reaper ship, two years ago. It was on this mission where she met the prothean expert Dr. Liara T'Soni.

During her time with the Commander, Williams grew to trust her with her life and admired the Commander more than she could ever say. It was when she heard the Commander was brought back from the dead by Cerberus that Williams doubted Shepard. She didn't want to, but she didn't trust Cerberus at all and always had a feeling that they were controlling Shepard somehow. She still feels guilty about it when those thoughts creep into her mind. During the Reaper attack Williams never saw anything different in Shepard. It was as if the two years that she was supposedly dead never happened. It was Shepard alright, Williams was finally convinced. It almost cost Ashley her life when she was trying to protect the Council during a Cerberus attack on the Citadel. But Williams trusted her gut when Shepard told her to lower her weapon after being told that Counselor Udina was working with Cerberus. That was one of the scariest things she ever did, holding a gun to Commander Shepard and knowing she could pull the trigger, she never wanted to be in that position again.

"What are you doing here Ash?" asked Liara and she stepped off the shuttle.

"I am helping with the search efforts. I just came from the first arm we found, I was asked to come here and set up operations. What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for Commander Shepard." This stopped Ashley in her tracks.

"Commander Shepard? What do you mean?"

It never occurred to Ashley that Commander Shepard was missing. She figured the reapers died, Shepard was successful and… well. Just didn't think past that part.

Liara looked Ashley right in the eye and said "I am looking for Commander Shepard. The last I heard is she made it to the beam to the Citadel. Garrus has kindly offered to assist me in finding her." Liara's tone was one Ashley has heard before. She wasn't about to argue with her.

"Ashley are you alright?" asked Liara since Ashley didn't continue to walk with her.

"Uh yeah, sorry," said Ashley as she caught up to Liara. "I'm sorry Liara, things have been crazy. I didn't even stop to think about…" her voice trailed off.

Reaching what looked like a command post Liara stopped and faced Ashley once again putting her hands on the spectre's shoulders. "Tell me the situation. Where are your people searching?"

Ashley just kind of looked past Liara, then after a few seconds snapped back. She looked into the blue asari's eyes, "Of course Liara." Composing herself, Ashley turned a map around on a nearby table to show Liara where the first team was searching.

"Right now I have one team searching while the other one is here at command getting prepped. We are starting at the wide end of the Citadel arm and working our way up." The wide end is buried pretty deep into the earth. As the arm narrows, it is less buried, if that makes sense.

This meant that when the Citadel arms where closed the top part of the arm, the narrow part, was the last to be searched. Ashley continued, "Once the additional search teams are finished on the other arm, they will start coming here and working in shifts of 3 teams. The plan is to always have 3 teams searching while the other teams rest and refuel. Time is not on our side. So we are moving as fast as we can."

Liara looked at the plans of the Citadel arm. "I would like to take our team to the middle. That way we are not searching in an area that your teams have covered and it allows the teams that are still to come to perhaps start at the top of the arm and work towards us." As Liara was voicing her plan Garrus joined them.

"I think that sounds good," says Ashley. "Hi Garrus," Ash holds out her hand. Garrus takes it and gives it a shake,

"Hello Spectre Williams. I am not really sure what to call you, Specter or Lt. Commander."

With a slight smile on her face Ashley replied, "Either is fine."

The rest of the team from the shuttle is starting to arrive followed in the rear by James Vega.

Garrus sees James and waves him over.

"Lt Commander" says James and he shakes hands with Ashley in which she replies "Vega, good to see you." "Liara was just suggesting the route you guys should take on your search. I have one team in the field right now at this end", Ashley points to the wide end of the Citadel arm on the plans, "and Liara suggests you start in the middle. I have other search teams that will be coming in the next couple of hours. They can start at the top of the arm here. That way we cover more ground and no one is overlapping their efforts. It sounds like a good plan to me. What do you two think?" Garrus and James both nod in agreement.

James asks, "Have the other three arms of the Citadel been located yet?" "Not yet" replies Ashley. "There are flight crews looking for them. I hope to hear something soon. My mission is to find and search all 5 arms."

"Sounds good" replies Vega. "Dr. T'Soni, if you are ready, we should get going. We should move our team to the shuttle and get to the middle section." "Agreed" replied Liara.

As the group turned to return to the shuttle Ashley spoke up, "One more thing." Garrus, James and Liara stop and turn to face Ashley who was waving over a human male.

"Everyone, this is Sean Decker. He was one of the people that worked on Avina."

"The Citadel V-I?" asked Liara.

"That's right" replied Ashley. "He knows the nooks and crannies of the Citadel and I think could be very useful in your search. If you come across a blocked hallway for example, Sean should be able to tell you what is on the other side."

Liara extends her hand, "Nice to meet you Sean and thank you for assisting us", and then turns to Ash "Thank you Ashley." With that the group turned and rounded up their team to return to the shuttle.

* * *

Dr. T'Soni, Garrus and their newly assembled search team exits the shuttle. They had to go a little farther up than the middle of the Citadel arm due to the entrances being buried and the shuttle needed a flatter surface to land.

Garrus notices the pain in Liara's face and wonders just how bad her side is bothering her. As she starts to exit the shuttle Garrus helps her out. In his calm voice he asks "Liara,"

"I'm fine Garrus. You don't need to worry about me."

Garrus stops her to look at him, "Liara, we are going to find her, make no mistake."

Liara was a bit surprised at Garrus; she was expecting a lecture about needing to rest so she could heal or a speech about not getting her hopes up. Liara places her hand on Garrus' shoulder, "Thank you Garrus."

Garrus stands up and looks at his make shift rescue team. "All right everyone we all set?" Everyone stops setting up chairs and tables and looks at Garrus. "We are heading out. Take what you can carry. Make sure you have plenty of water. Doctors, please bring what medical supplies you need. Let's head out."

The team gathers up what they can, leaving a few tables and lights behind. Sean Decker is in the front with Garrus and Liara while the doctors and other solders walk behind. They enter the Citadel arm.

* * *

Sean states, "By the looks of it we are in the arm of the Citadel where there shouldn't be too much debris, this is more of an access tunnel. No housing in this area, "

Sean was right. They did have to step over concrete blocks from time to time, but nothing too big to keep making progress. The team was making their way toward the narrow part of the Citadel arm. It has been about an hour or so and Garrus can see Liara struggling a bit. He looks back to see others have slowed their step as well. He looks around and decides to stop.

"Let's take a break everyone. 30 minutes to eat and drink." Garrus approached Dr. Bilus. "Hi doctor. Can you please take a look at Dr. T'Soni? I have a feeling she is in a lot of pain, but isn't saying anything."

Dr. Bilus looks at the doctor who is sitting on a small pile of rubble drinking. He has noticed it to. "I sure will Garrus, be right back."

The pain in her side has moved beyond screaming. It is hard to explain the pain really. Sharp stabbing pain while walking and sitting, hurting with every breath she takes. Liara knows she can't go on much longer without actually resting. She doesn't want to stop, but she is afraid she may be forced to soon if she continues to push so hard. The good news is the stabbing pain has stopped. It has moved to more of a constant pain that she is almost numb to, almost.

"Dr. T'Soni?" asks Dr. Bilus.

Liara did not notice the approaching doctor. "Yes?"

"I am Dr. Bilus" The Salarian doctor extends his hand. "You may not remember me; I was one of the doctors that worked on you?" He continues to stand over Liara.

"Oh, yes hello Doctor. I apologize, I didn't realize."

"It's okay, you were unconscious after all." He hoped this comment would produce a smile on the asari's face, it did not. "I would like to give you something for the pain Dr. T'Soni. I can tell you are very uncomfortable."

Liara looks up at the doctor and replies, "I don't want anything that will make me stop searching, so if it is something to make me sleep no thank you."

Even though Liara would love to sleep right now, she just can't. She has to find Shepard and for some reason, she feels she is close. Dr. Bilus then sits next to her and scans Liara with his omni-tool. "No worries Dr. T'Soni. I can give you a pain blocker. It won't get rid of the pain altogether, but it will be some relief to you. It will only last about 4 hours though and when the pain returns, you will hurt more than you do now."

_More than I do now, Oh Goddess_, Liara thinks to herself. In all her missions with the Commander, and in her research travels, Liara has never been in this kind of pain before. She cannot image what it will feel like to be worse. After a few breaths, Liara tells the doctor to go ahead. With a wave of his omni-tool Dr. Bilus checks some data, and then gets out a syringe. He takes Liara's arm and applies the pain blocker. After a slight pinch, Liara finds that the doctor was right. The pain is subsiding a bit. It doesn't hurt as much to breathe in.

"That's weird" a voice replies ahead of the group. Liara thanks the doctor and joins Garrus up ahead where the voice was coming from. It is Sean Decker.

"What's weird?" Liara hears Garrus ask.

"This wall should not be here."

"What do you mean?" asks Liara.

"Just that," responds Sean. "This is not in the plans. I mean all of this debris blocking this passageway should not be here." He turns to see that the Turian and Asari have no idea what he is talking about. "Okay, look. As I said when we entered the arm, this is more of a walkway, an access way that runs the course of the Citadel arm. It wouldn't have this much debris in it unless…" his voice trails off and a thought occurs to him.

"Unless what Sean?" asks Liara.

"I am not sure."

"Uh.., can you be a bit more specific Mr. Decker?" asks Garrus.

"I'm afraid I can't. All I know is either there is nothing on the other side of this pile, or there is, which means I don't know what is on the other side. Maybe hitting the ground shifted everything, I just don't know."

"Well that's great, "says Garrus.

"Hold on Garrus" replies Liara. "Maybe we can get James to fly out here with the shuttle and see if part of the arm is gone." Liara chokes up a little when she says the word gone.

"Good idea," replies Garrus. "James come in." "Vega here, what's up?" "Can you bring the shuttle around to our location to see what it looks like from the outside? We have hit a wall as you humans say, literally."

"Sure thing Garrus, heading to the shuttle now."

Garrus turns to Liara and Sean. "I guess we wait and see. It shouldn't take long, James is on his way."

Liara sits down again and decides to eat something, Garrus and Sean join her. The others are a bit back doing the same. Dr. Bilus approaches the group. "What's going on?"

Sean replies, "We are waiting to hear from Lt. Vega on what may be on the other side of this debris."

Dr. Bilus approaches the debris wall and starts a scan with his omni-tool.

"I did that already doctor, the debris won't collapse on us," says Sean.

"Not checking debris, checking for life signs."

Liara stands, "Anything?" It is hard not to hear a bit of desperation in her voice. The scan continues.

"Yes, found one," replies Dr. Bilus as he plugs in more information into his tool.

"What is it?" asks Liara approaching the doctor, trying to keep her emotions in check. She doesn't even notice the pain in her side anymore.

"Just calibrating my sensors to detect which species. Could take a few minutes."

No one spoke for what seemed like a lifetime. "Ah yes!" exclaims the doctor. "It is human. I detect one human heartbeat, though it is faint."

"Oh my Goddess, we have to get in there!" says Liara.

Garrus steps in. "Hold on Liara"

"But Garrus."

"Liara. James is on his way. We need to know what is on the other side before we just start moving this debris. Just hang on he is probably close." Just then Garrus hears from James.

"This is Vega. I am outside your location. The arm is intact, but there is a hole that is punched out near the ground. Looks like the collision caused it.

"Do you see anything beyond the wall of debris we should be concerned about?" asked Garrus.

Nothing but piles of rocks and more rocks. Looks like some type of explosion went off, I see scorch marks. I don't see anything else."

Everyone heard James's report. "Thanks Vega, replied Garrus. "There is a human life sign that has been picked up. We may need a medical evac, but don't know yet. Please have the shuttle ready."

"Will do Garrus, Vega out".

By now the rest of the team have join Garrus, Liara, Sean and Dr. Bilus at the debris wall. Garrus turns to them "Okay everyone listen up. We have to move this debris out of the way. Dr. Bilus here has detected a human heartbeat on the other side. I know we have biotics here, so step forward. We need a plan of attack to get this wall moving."

Three human soldiers step forward along with Liara. "Okay," says Garrus, "How do you want to handle this. Liara what do you suggest?"

"We can team up in pairs, combine our biotics and start moving the debris. I am not sure if you have ever worked together to move things", the three soldiers look at each other and nod.

One says, "Yes ma'am. Billy and I have worked together in training. We might be good to pair up, since we know each other's strengths and weakness."

"Thank you …"

"Connor," replies the biotic soldier,

"Connor, thank you "turning to the female, "I guess that leaves us," Liara extends her hand to the solder, I am Dr. Liara T'Soni."

"Amber Billings ma'am." As she shakes Liara's hand. "I have worked with other biotics ma'am, but since we have just met perhaps we can start with the small rocks"

"Good idea Ms. Billings".

"You can call me Amber"

"Alright Amber, you can call me Liara."

"All right then," says Garrus. We will get out of your way. As you move the debris the rest of us will make sure you are placing it where we don't get trapped in here. Let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours have passed as the two teams of biotics move the wall of debris which is comprised mostly of concrete blocks of varying sizes. Connor and Billy have cleared more than Amber and Liara. It has taken awhile for Amber and Liara to get comfortable with each other's abilities to really start making progress. Liara is starting to feel the effects of the pain blocker fade. She is not sure how much longer she can work without resting. She thinks of Elly and knows Elly would never stop looking for her no matter what. So this helps Liara stay focused.

A crash is heard in the area Connor and Billy are working. "Ughh!" Liara and Amber stop what they are doing, Garrus and Dr. Bilus run toward the noise.

"You okay? asks Garrus"

Billy is crouched down holding his leg. Connor is getting up. "What happened?"

Billy says "We were moving a block, I lost my footing and it fell on my leg." Dr. Bilus checks on the biotic solder. Connor gets up and brushes the dust off of him, a little winded. "We broke through."

No one noticed that there was a hole now in the debris wall. Garrus climbs over a few blocks and looks into the other room. "What do you see Garrus?" inquires Liara.

"Well there is a clear area like Vega said, small and big piles of debris. It is a pretty big room. Sean, take a look, do you recognize what part of the Citadel this is?" Sean climbs up to have a look through the hole that is the size of a large bolder.

"Hmm, doesn't look familiar at all."

_So glad Ashley recommended you come, Garrus thinks to himself._

Dr. Bilus speaks "I'm afraid his leg is broken. We need to get this block off of him and treat his leg. I advise he not continue."

"Damn it" says Billy. "I'm sorry Dr. T'Soni."

Liara was surprised by his statement. She has been so wrapped up in moving this damn wall she didn't realize everyone else was working their asses off on her behalf, well hers and Commander Shepard's. This humbled the asari. She places her hand on the soldiers shoulder 'It's okay Billy. You have done enough. Thank you"

Billy replies with a slight smile and nod. They get the block off of his lower left leg and he is helped out of the way by Connor and Amber. They move him back and set him down so the doctors can treat him.

Liara sits down to rest and takes a drink of water from the bottle she has around her waist. Garrus sits next to her, "A slight set back. We are close Liara; we will get through that hole soon."

"Yes we will" replies Liara.

Connor and Amber return. Connor speaks for both of them "We are ready to get through that hole Garrus."

"Sounds good you two, go ahead."

Liara starts to get up, "Let me help. With the three of us, we should be able to get through faster."

"Let's do this," replies Amber.

Liara is constantly surprised at the human resilience they always seem to show when the odds are against them. She is so indebted to everyone here. No one knows what is on the other side of the wall. It may not be Commander Shepard at all, but she doesn't allow herself to think that. She just feels a bit overwhelmed how great it is that humans pull together and help each other in times of crisis. It is an amazing thing to witness.

The three biotics after a few failed attempts finally get in synch and are moving the blocks must faster now. The hole is getting bigger and bigger. After about 25 minutes, the hole is now more of a doorway.

"Great job!" says Garrus. I think that is enough. You three okay?"

"It feels like we just ran a marathon sir, but we are good to go" responds Amber.

Liara couldn't agree more, though she is not sure what a marathon is. All she knew is she doesn't remember being this tired and exhilarated all at the same time. A smile crosses her face as a memory surfaces. Aaah yes, she does remember this feeling. It was when she and Shepard melded for the second time after they killed the Shadow Broker. She could feel the tears coming, but held them back. No time for this now, we have to see what is in the other room.

Dr. Bilus is the first to go in. He has his omni-tool out and is determining where the heartbeat is in the room. The others follow, "I cannot believe I do not know what this place is" says Sean. "This area is not on the plans at all. What is this place?"

Liara doesn't think much about what Sean is saying, or how weird it is to have a place not show up on the plans, what are the odds it was missed. It is more likely that Mr. Sean Decker is completely clueless. Liara doesn't give it a second thought.

"Over there" says Dr. Bilus. He points in the direction opposite of the room where they are standing. They approach the pile of debris and that is when Liara notices a slight glare off something in the pile. What she didn't realize is the hole in the Citadel arm is letting the sun shine in and something in the pile of debris is reflecting the light. She looks up to see the hole in the arm of the Citadel for the first time. And notices how beautiful and brilliant the sky looks. The sun is rising. _Goddess what time is it? How long have we been digging?_

"It is a human female" says Dr. Bilus. This snaps Liara back to reality and she rushes her way to the pile. The reflection she saw was a dog tag with the insignia of N7 on it. All she can see is the torso. She turns over the dog tag and it reads "Shepard, Elly".

* * *

"It's her, it's Shepard!" yells Liara. She wants to move the rocks she wants to see her lover's face.

"Wait Dr. T'Soni" warns Dr. Bilus.

"What, what is the matter?" Liara is confused and looks at the doctor.

Dr. Bilus is completing his scan. "Her vitals are not good. We need to assess the damage before moving anything."

Garrus puts his hand on Liara's shoulder. All Liara wants to do is move a few rocks to see Elly's face, what harm could that do. But feeling a hand on her shoulder, Liara realizes that she needs to calm herself.

Dr. Bilus says to Garrus "You better tell Lt. Vega to get here with that shuttle. We will need to move quickly once we get the commander free." Garrus is on it and walks away to request Vega return with the shuttle.

The other soldiers start clearing the doorway area, to make it bigger. They want it wide enough to fit a stretcher.

Dr. Bilus finishes his scan. "All right, we have a problem." Garrus has returned to the group, Amber and Connor are also with Liara and the Salarian doctor.

"What's the problem?" asks Liara.

"Commander Shepard's right femoral artery has been damaged. I cannot tell how much, but I believe it has been cut."

"What does that mean doctor?"

"It means the rocks that are on her are saving her life at the moment." "If we move them, she could bleed to death. That is her greatest and most severe injury.

"What other injuries does she have?" asks Liara.

"Gunshot wound to the left side by her ribcage, gunshot wound to her right shoulder, burns on her arms and torso, all I can tell right now."

Hearing this Liara wants to clear the rocks by her head. Doctor, can I move the rocks off of her upper body?" asks Liara.

"Yes, yes of course."

Liara starts to clear the rocks. "I also noticed in my scan that there is some type of biosynthetic fusion running throughout the commander's body. This has probably kept her alive. Her body seems to always be in a state of healing itself."

Liara is too focused on her task to answer the doctor. This was technology that Cerberus used to bring Shepard back from death two years ago. As the rocks start to be cleared, Liara can see Shepard's right arm. Liara is surprised to see that Elly does not have any armor on. She wonders why but pushes the thought away. Finally after a few minutes, Liara and the others can she her other arm, both shoulders and now head. Her arms are covered in dried blood and they look like they have been burned. Liara starts to cry as she looks at Elly's face. Her face is filthy and her red hair that goes down to her jawline is all matted and knotted with blood. Liara strokes her cheek, "Elly, I am here. It's Liara. Stay with me." She is not sure the Commander can hear her or not. Elly does not respond.

"The shuttle is here doctor" says Garrus. "What do we do about getting her out of here?"

Liara stays with Elly as the two biotic soldiers, Garrus and the Salarian doctor walk a few paces away to discuss the strategy. Liara is holding Elly's right hand stroking her hair as her tears drip on the commander's face. "Elly I love you, please come back to me. Remember your promise." Liara leans closer and softly kisses Elly on the lips.

Liara felt Garrus' hand on her shoulder. It was very quiet all of a sudden. She wondered how long she was sitting there holding Elly's hand.

"Liara" says Garrus again. Wiping away a tear, Liara replies "What is it?"

"We are ready to move her."

Liara didn't even notice that James Vega already arrived in the shuttle. A plan has been made on how to move the remaining rocks off Shepard's right leg that still cover her from the hip to her ankle. Liara did not hear the plan as she was holding Elly's hand while the group formulated it.

"What's going on? I thought you said we couldn't move the rocks?" Garrus filled Liara in on the plan. Amber and Connor are going to move the rocks off of Shepard in one motion. Once that is done Dr. Bilus and the other doctors will tend to her wound in her leg. They will have to be quick, but we have to get the rocks off of her before transporting her to the shuttle then on to the hospital where she will need surgery."

Liara thinks about this plan and for the first time since finding Shepard she feels she can lose her. "It sounds too dangerous Garrus. How are her vitals, is she strong enough?"

Dr. Bilus approaches, "Her vitals are diminishing. Her body's healing ability is what is keeping her alive at the moment. She has gone without food and water for 10-11 days now. She needs to be moved, hydrated, will most likely need a blood transfusion. The longer we wait the weaker she becomes."

Liara knows the doctor is right. She looks at Garrus and before he can speak he replies "The hospital is already on alert and expecting Shepard. Vega took care of that. We need to do this Liara."

"Of course. How can I help? What can I do?"

Dr. Bilus walks toward Liara, "You can continue to hold her hand and talk to her"

* * *

Liara gives Elly's hand a slight squeeze. "Elly we are going to move you now. You have some rocks on you that will be removed. You may feel pain in your leg, but we have to get you to the hospital. I don't know if you can hear me. I love you, please just hang on. Don't leave me."

As she finishes her sentence, Liara feels Shepard's hand move in hers. She looks at her hands that holds Shepard's right hand to see if she imagined it. There it is again and this time Liara saw Shepard's fingers move. "She can hear me!" exclaims Liara. "Oh Elly, hang in there, please HANG in there!" Liara kisses her forehead.

Dr. Bilus finishes another scan. "Her vitals are holding steady, now is the time."

Amber and Connor move to Shepard's right leg. They know they are to move the rocks and concrete blocks off of Shepard quickly and they will just throw the rocks in the designated area away from the others. Dr. Bilus is ready with his colleagues to attend to Shepard's leg once the rocks are removed. "On three everyone," says Dr. Bilus.

Liara squeezes Elly's hand and whispers in her ear, I love you Elly stay with me, stay with me."

"One, two, three, move them!" Amber and Connor have an aura that glows off of them; they pick up all of the rocks and concrete blocks off of the Commander's leg and throw them to the designated spot. "Ooahh" a groan escapes Shepard's mouth as she shifts slightly then stops moving. "Liara squeezes her hand tighter, "stay still Elly, hang in there."

The doctors tend to Shepard's leg quickly. Liara could see the blood flowing hard once the rocks were removed. After a few minutes, Dr. Bilus says "Get the stretcher, let's move her. We have to hurry."

They get Shepard on the stretcher, she is not moving anymore nor is she squeezing Liara's hand. Liara is still holding her hand as they move toward the shuttle. They get into the shuttle and it takes off. Liara looks over Shepard and she cannot believe what she must have gone through. No armor, her clothes are melted to her body in some places, scorch marks on her arms and face, dried blood, two gunshots wounds. _Goddess, how did she survive_? She hardly recognizes her lover.

"Let's go, move move move," says Dr. Bilus. Soldiers take the stretcher into the hospital. Liara goes with her never letting go of Shepard's hand, praying _Oh Goddess, please let her live_.

As the stretcher nears the door to surgery, a human nurse stands in front of Liara with her hand up.

"You cannot go beyond this point ma'am."

Before Liara can protest, Dr. Bilus takes Liara's hand away from Shepard's. "I will give you an update as soon as I can Dr. T'Soni." And with that, Liara watches Shepard being whisked away.

Liara is not sure what to do. She just stares at the now closed surgery doors. The human nurse slowly approaches the asari as she can see bleeding on her right side. She can tell the asari has not noticed it.

"Ma'am, please sit down here with me."

Liara does not hear the nurse but feels she is being lead to a nearby chair. Liara doesn't take her eyes off the surgery doors. The nurse uses her omni-tool to scan Liara's side. "I am just going to take a few readings here." The nurse is not getting a response from the asari at all, and she thinks she may be going into shock.

Garrus approaches and kneels down next to the nurse, "What's going on?" Garrus looks at Liara who doesn't respond to him.

The nurse says "She has a pretty bad wound here and it's bleeding. Do you know this woman?" asks the nurse.

"Yes, yes. This is Dr. Liara T'Soni. She just had surgery a day or so ago. Is she going to be alright?"

The nurse finishes her scan and calls for a wheelchair. "We need to get her into a room. I don't think she needs surgery again, but her wound needs bandaging and she must lie down."

The wheelchair arrives and Garrus notices that Liara is still staring at the surgery doors. "Liara," says Garrus and he places his right hand on her left shoulder. Liara does not reply. Garrus moves his hand to her chin and moves it so she will look at him.

Liara moves her head to see Garrus looking at her. _How long has he been here? How did I get in this chair_ she wonders? "Garrus?" "When did you get here?"

Garrus looks at the nurse. "This kind nurse and I are going to move you into this chair Liara. We have a room ready for you so you can rest."

Liara is not sure what is being said, Garrus's voice is a bit muffled. She feels him and a human female helping her out of her chair and into another one. She is not sure what is going on. Her world starts moving now. She is moving away from Shepard, moving away from the surgery doors.

"Wait NO!" Liara protests. She puts her feet out to try to stop the motion. "NO I don't want to leave Elly!"

The nurse was prepared for this and had a syringe at the ready.

Garrus kneels down beside Liara. Holding her arms in place, he says, "Liara, you need to rest. There is nothing you can do right now. Shepard is in surgery and it could take hours. Remember how I said I needed you at your best?"

Liara feels a slight prick. She focuses on Garrus' face the best she can. "I remember." She sops struggling and feels herself moving again.

"Good, you are going to rest, and I will give you an update on the Commander the minute I hear anything."

Liara feels her being lifted and then feels the softness of what must be a bed. "Shepa…" is the only word that she mutters before the blackness takes over.

_I sure hope you liked this story. Sorry if it is formatted weird, I am still getting used to the document manager and how best to load everything. Feel free to leave a review._

_I am working on a continuation that will be called Please Wake Up. Thanks all._


End file.
